Police love
by Blazefire
Summary: Gabriel's plan to get revenge goes haywire as he pushes Smithy and I to the core of love and soon get into a relationship but can Gabriel get his revenge still or not?


\/p>

-1**I was working on paperwork but found myself thinking about Smithy. I was so busy daydreaming about Smithy that I didn't even notice Gabriel had come in until he grabbed me and dragged me up to the roof the station.**

**Pain went through my right wrist as Gabriel handcuffed me to the rail.**

**"SMITHY!" I cried hard in hope he would hear me and started to struggle hard when Smithy appeared and made eye contact.**

**I stopped and sat on the ground when I felt Gabriel's ballot connect with my face.**

**Smithy rushed forward and was almost thrown off the side as Gabriel tried to strangle him. I pulled against the rail as Gabriel threw Smithy on the ground and Smithy's face contacted with the ground and he lay unable to move from fear and pain.**

**I suddenly broke the handcuffs and Gabriel rushed off down the stairs.**

**"Smithy are you ok?" I asked holding his hand.**

**Smithy slowly sat up and pulled me into his arms.**

**"I'm ok but your wrist is bleeding. I need to get the bleeding to stop. I love you and hate seeing you in pain." Smithy said and I kissed him.**

**Smithy moaned as I leaned into his arms so I lifted his shirt to see a huge bruise that made him cringe if I pushed on it.**

**"I'm so sorry." I said but he held me so close I could hear his heart beat.**

**"You have nothing to apologize for. Gabriel is responsible for his actions." Smithy said and he took my hand taking me to the station's first aid room.**

**He got some bandages and a stitching kit. Smithy cleaned it up my wrist before stitching it up and bandaging it.**

**Then I put some cream on his chest and a bandage. We froze and stared dreamily into each other's eyes and he picked my hand up squashing it and we drove to his apartment.**

**"You are the most caring person Smithy." I quietly said as we sit on his couch.**

**"You are very special to me." Smithy said and I saw a look I've never seen in his eyes before. It was most intense passion I've ever seen.**

**We leaned in and we kissed lying on the cough when Gabriel suddenly bashed down the door and grabbed Smithy throwing him on the wall.**

**I gasped and I tried to get him off but couldn't before he strangled Smithy who then collapsed coughing and then rushed off to the toilet.**

**Gabriel grabbed my sore waist and twisted it and he looked me in the eyes.**

**"Don't tell anyone or you will have to watch your beloved Smithy suffer." Gabriel said before leaving.**

**I felt deeply guilty so I wrote a note apologizing and saying that I understood if he didn't wanna speak to me again before going home.**

**When I got home, I saw some flowers on my doorstep and a teddy bear. The flowers were blue tulips----my young late daughter's favourites. Tears filled my eyes as I picked them up.**

**I drove off to the cemetery and kneeled down on my daughter's grave. I felt someone kneeled down beside me and I looked over to see my friend Sam Nixon next to me.**

"**I suspected you would be here." She said and I sighed. **

"**I don't know how to tell my new boyfriend about this...how can I? Surely he would make me take time off work..." I said quietly.**

"**Who is...Oh...Smithy...I am sure he would understand why you haven't told yet. I can tell him if you wish." Sam responded.**

**Then I felt someone put a hand on mine.**

"**You should have told me, you really should have. I wanna help you as you help me with Kerry." Smithy said quietly.**

**Sam just smiled and left. Smithy then pulled me into his arms and I sighed leaning against his chest.**

"**Its not fair Smithy, Its not fair. She was only 2." I cried intensely as he held me. **

"**I know, I know. Life isn't fair." He said quietly and I looked up into his concerned, caring brown eyes.**

"**How did you know where I was Smithy?" I asked and Smithy gently touched my face.**

"**Gina did. She called me to see how you was." Smithy explained and I buried my face into his shoulder and begin to cry hard.**

**"What was her name?" Smithy asked concerned and held my hand staring into my eyes with a look that told me he cared.**

**"Emma-Lea" I responded and then Gabriel appeared and smirked. I swallowed hard as I clutched Smithy's hand.**

**"I'll see you tonight at Smithy's apartment at 7. Better be there or else." Gabriel said. His voice was evil sounding and I felt Smithy shaking.**

**I knew he was becoming very afraid of Gabriel and I didn't know how to help him. Gabriel was much stronger then I was and he could really hurt me if he wished to and Smithy had weaknesses that Gabriel knew and could use against him.**

**The weaknesses included alcohol, pepper, bananas, cats and other animals with fur. Alcohol and pepper was his biggest weaknesses due to what they could do to him, how much they made his health play up. **

**He got bad migraines when he drank alcohol and it made his stomach play up to the level where he was throwing up and he couldn't control his behaviour. Pepper caused him to have allergic reactions where he would find it hard to breathe and then he would panic in fear.**

**Medicine helped to the instant where he only needed bed rest but not hospital treatment. He was scared of hurting someone if he drank alcohol or dying if he had pepper. **

**We were at his apartment when the clock strike 7 and Smithy gasped with fear and he looked at me and I pulled him into my arms just as Gabriel bashed down the door.**

**"How many times will that door need to be fixed?" I murmured.**

**"Dunno, maybe we should have left it opened." Smithy said shakily as Gabriel revealed alcohol and my eyes widen as Gabriel moved nearer to us and he popped the lid off. **

**Then Gabriel put his gun to Smithy's head and forced him to drink the alcohol. Meanwhile I screamed out for him to stop but Gabriel just ignored me with menace in his eyes.**

**Smithy tightened his grip on me as he held me close. He began to shake as the alcohol induced migraine came on.**

**"Gabriel why are you making him suffer? I did as you said. I didn't tell anyone in the station about what you have done in the past." I demanded but Gabriel just smirked and left.**

**Smithy whimpered as he buried his head in my shoulder. I grabbed his medicine and gave it to him in injection form.**

**"I wish we didn't have to stay here." Smithy said, his voice breaking with tears.**

**"Lets book a room at the hotel we had our first night together in." I suggested and grabbed our laptop and got a 5 star room for 3 weeks.**

**Smithy and I checked into the hotel the next day.**

**There was everything you could dream of in the hotel room---King sized bed, a movie screened TV and lots more. Smithy and I sat on the bed and stared into each other's eyes. Our eyes were filled with love and care for each other.**

**Just like on our first night together. Suddenly I heard cars with sirens appearing in the hotel's car park.**

**I looked out of the window as Phil crashed into a bin and I sweatdropped. **

"**Why did Gina allowed him to drive with his rep of crashing police cars?" I said aloud and Smithy walked over and looked down.**

"**Hmmm...I wonder why they are here.: He said and then there was a huge bang as Neil collided with Phil's car.**

**Smithy and I shrugged as went down to see the damage to the cars.**

**We went to a frustrated Phil and an angry Neil glaring at each other.**

"**Ok, What damage was done to the cars?" Smithy asked.**

"**Both headlights are broken." Neil said, his eyes almost popping out and Smithy rolled his eyes then he saw Gina.**

"**Let Gina deal with this" Smithy said as we walked up to our hotel room and laid down.**

**Very soon we were kissing and we didn't notice Gabriel come in until he punched Smithy.**

"**What the heck?" I cried as Gabriel forced pepper down Smithy's mouth.**

**Smithy tried his hardest not to swallow. I jumped to grabbed his medicine but Gabriel grabbed me and threw me against the wall and then he left. **

"**Smithy..." I moaned managing to grabbed his medicine and give him some. I slowly got up and collapsed just as Sam and Gina came in and they rushed over.**

"**What happened in here?" Sam said.**

**  
"Gabriel" I replied slowly and then Gabriel appeared with a shotgun. Lucky for me and Smithy, Phil and Steven rushed up and hit Gabriel over with their ballots and knocked him out before handcuffing him and dragging him right to jail.**

**Smithy and I were soon recovered before getting married and having two young girls Kerry and Ember. Gabriel was never heard of again and I was given the job of Co- Sergeant among Smithy as my partner. **

\/p> 


End file.
